


Healing

by Hanajimasama



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: Bull is back from the storm coast and Dorian is in charge of healing him.





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> attempting fluff again. I wanted to write a little dori/bull. I just need to get back into the swing of things. Hope it isn't terrible

The chargers had finally arrived back at Skyhold. They had been sent to the Storm Coast to deal with a little or rather, a large giant problem. Turns out it wasn't such an easy job. Giants were difficult at the best of times but the appearance of the red lyrium Templars added unexpected problems. Not that it mattered much to Iron Bull who enjoyed a good gruelling fight. The chargers filed into Skyhold and Solas instantly took charge of pointing them towards the healing bay.   
Dorian Pavus met the Qunari on the steps up to the throne room which led towards the war room.   
“The Inquisitor isn't here.” He stated abruptly moving to stand in front of Bull who had tried to get around him. “Come with me.” The Mage ordered and got Bull to follow him to his quarters “sit.” Dorian gestured to a stool in the centre of the room and grabbed a bowl of water and some cloths. 

“Where's the Inquisitor?” Bull asked as Dorian started to removed the dirty looking bandages that covered the Qunari.

“He's at Adamant Fortress, well, he’ll be there soon.” The Tevinter frowned at Bull’s extensive injuries as he forcefully pulled a bandage that had stuck to his grey skin “don't you have a Mage in that motley crew of yours?” 

“Yeah why?”

“Then why do you insist on being bandaged up? And rather badly may I add” Dorian retorted curtly tugging off the mouldy bandages in that area and letting it fall to the floor. There was the mage's dry droll way of speaking 

“Stitches is our healer. Dalish isn't very good at healing magic. He makes nasty tasting potions but he broke his arm, slid straight down a mud bank straight into a tree. It's fine.”

“These are not fine. They could scar.”

“Scars are cool and intimidating.” Bull laughing Dorian did not share in Bull’s laughter “So why are you helping? You never help with this-”

“The Inquisitor has ordered you to be healed quickly because you and I are joining him at Adamant. We leave at first light.” Dorian explained wiping off the dry blood around a large gash on Bull’s forearm “why is it you can't be more careful?” Dorian glanced up at Iron Bull who was watching the Mage intently, there was hint of caring behind his stern gaze.

“I am the Iron Bull living battering ram!” Bull proclaimed loudly flexing so suddenly Dorian had to duck before he was elbowed by the clumsy giant. The Mage used magic to pull Bull’s arm back down and starting healing the wound on his arm. Healing magic was handy but wasn't pain free and Bull winced as the skin started to knit itself back together “ow! Can't you be more gentle?” Dorian scowled at him.

“I've seen the seeker hit you in the chest with a log so stop your childish whining and sit still.” Bull sat quietly after being scolded and let Dorian work. The usual quick witted and talkative mage was silent and focused on his task of healing the mercenary. The green glow of the magic gave Dorian's fine features even more prominence which Bull found beautiful and captivating. Moving from the Qunari's huge arms to his torso which suffered more light scratches than anything but Dorian insisted on healing them since it was at the will of the Inquisitor that Iron Bull be fully healed before they set off. Iron Bull gazed at Dorian as his carefully looked after hands hovered just above his skin not quite touching him which teased at the feelings burning deep within Bull's chest. 

“Perhaps you should come with us next time? Could use a better healer” Iron Bull suggested with a goofy grin which was met with huff from Dorian

“Or you could stop trying to be a living battering ram? That would be the easier and wiser option.” Bull pouted at the mage rebuttal and moved one his giant hands to cup Dorian's face which caught the mage completely off guard where he stopped the healing spell and glanced up at Bull with confusion.

“Having you along with me would be better” Iron Bull's thumb stroked at Dorian's cheek gently. The way Bull gazed at Dorian was nothing like anyone had before, it was kind and gentle. That goofy smile tugged at the mage's heartstrings, this was no time to be flitting about with romance not when they had such a crucial battle before them. 

“You're done. Go rest.” Dorian instructed pulling away from Bull and started to pick up the discarded bandages. The mage turned around to find the Qunari still sat on the stool “why are you still sat there? Do those horns affect your hearing?”

“No, I just thought you could use a drink. Helps me relax.”

“if you start drinking you won't be up for sunrise.” Dorian pointed out sternly, the Qunari's excessive drinking habit was no well kept secret.

“I will if you're there to wake me” Bull flashed a more cocky and charming smile at the mage which made his cheeks burn ever so slightly. Dorian turned his back on the giant of man setting the bowl of water down on the side and clearing his throat,

“I suppose I'll have to wake you at dawn then.” he said with a playful huff. One drink wouldn't hurt.

 

Though when morning finally came neither of them woke until Krem appeared at his leader's room along with Sera both armed with a pail of water.


End file.
